Enigma
by Nouvelle
Summary: Faye has settled into a seminormal life after Spike's death. But in the end, her life is anything but normal. Complete FxS Faye POV *Sneak Peek update*
1. Chapter 1

Enigma

Enigma

Nouvelle

Part 1: Return

Wow. Been a long time since I first wrote this. And can I tell you I'm sort of ashamed. Lol. I had to update the story cuz I rewatched Cowboy Bebop and realized I made some mistakes. Too me this long to realize it. Pweheh. Oh well. This was my first fanfic. Amateur but I think I did pretty well for myself. Geh. I sorta wanna redo the whole story. For those who haven't read it enjoy. For those who have. No sequel. Lol. I'm fresh out of ideas for Bebop. Maybe in a few years there will be one though. Who knows.

* * *

Spike was alive.

He came back like he promised he would.

All beat up and everything.

You can imagine my surprise when I walked into the living room of the Bebop with a banged up looking Spike sitting there on the couch.

Now, I assure you that I have the utmost trust in Spike. If he says, 'Later,' we will see him later. No ifs, ands, or buts. But after going to the site of the battle and seeing the ruins that were left, you'd understand why I thought Spike was dead.

I had been 'coincidentally' passing by in my Red Tail when I saw what was left of the syndicate. I immediately went back to the Bebop to relay what I had seen to Jet. Then I spent the rest of the day locked in my room trying to keep my sobs down.

It wasn't as if I was in love with Spike. It's just that if one of the few people who ever cared about you died, you'd be sad too. Okay, he may not have really cared about me after all the times we've argued, but none-the-less, I know that somewhere in his heart I was a part of it, even if just a little.

It was natural of me to assume he was dead, so when I saw him there, lounging about, I screamed bloody murder.

"Shit Faye, what the hell's wrong with you? No friendly hello?" Spike questioned, wincing at the volume my voice reached.

After standing there, dumbstruck so that I was silenced for more then a minute, I exploded. I guess it was the only thing I could think of doing, especially if he was going to be so casual about the whole thing.

"Hello? You've been gone for a year and you expect a hello? You bastard."

Yes, you heard me right. He's been gone a whole year. After the first three months of moping about, I finally was able to get into a routine that was of some semblance to my former daily habits. That was to wake up, get some coffee, shower, get dressed, and then lounge about all day till a bounty came up. I moped around here and there but it wasn't as bad as before. I became accustomed to things, but I guess it will have to change.

This was not something I had planned or even expected.

Heck, did anyone ask me if I was emotionally ready to see Spike again after a year of thinking he was dead? No.

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked.

That's the best my mind would let me come up with at the moment, but I assure you I had plenty more questions in my mind buzzing around like annoying bees.

"Around." He answered me, his gaze flickering down taking in my ensemble.

I had just woken up, hadn't had my coffee, and the only thing I was wearing at the moment was my bathrobe since I had been planning to shower once I had my daily dose of caffeine. Too tired and groggy, and not having the decency to blush at his stare, I brushed past him into the kitchen with him staring at me the whole way. From where I was, I could smell the alluring aroma of a pot of coffee steaming away on the stove. I figured Spike must have made it since Jet, Ed, and Ein were out getting info on the next bounty.

Did I mention that Ed and Ein were back also? I guess not.

Ed came back to us a couple months after the 'death' of Spike. Jet and I had decided we would try to break it to her gently but wouldn't you know it? She didn't even bother to try and understand. Apparently to Ed, Spike was still alive and off somewhere doing what he does best. She talked to Ein every couple of days saying, 'I bet Spike got the bad guy.'

You don't know how many times I wanted to throttle her just for suggesting he was still out there.

For giving me hope.

Wait, I'm still not in love with the man I tell you. I'm not.

Once I had finished my coffee, I went back into the living room; renewed, refreshed, and ready to yell my little heart out.

But Spike wasn't there.

I stopped cold. Had I been imagining things, was it his ghost, was I going crazy?

I figured it must have been all three, and rather than panic, I decided to make my way to the couch and just sit there, with my eyes closed and just... think.

Maybe I should tell Jet about what I saw. He'd either believe me and say that it was Spike's ghost coming to haunt us, or he'd stare at me with his level gaze and ask what I've been smoking.

I'd rather not bother, and pretend that nothing was out of the ordinary and go back to my almost normal daily routine. When I opened my eyes however, I was met with a pair of discrete mahogany eyes. And once again, I screamed for all I was worth.

"Damn it Faye," Spike cursed. "Stop doing that unless you want me to go deaf."

My eyes in return narrowed. "What did you expect me to do? I wake up, to find that you're not dead. Then after coming back from the kitchen you're not here anymore. I figured you must have been a figment of my imagination then low and behold, I open my eyes to see your face only a couple of inches from mine."

Shit, tears were starting to form at the back of my eyes but I refuse to let this man see me cry. I quickly got up and made my way to the bathroom. As long as I was clean and dressed in something at least more decent than a bathrobe would I be ready to talk to the insufferable man.

I turned the water on at full blast so it could pelt away at the angry tears that were streaming down my face. At that moment I was angry at everything. I was angry at Spike for just walking back in as if nothing was wrong. I was angry that Ed had been right about Spike being alive. I was angry at Jet for not being here. Hell, I was even angry at the dumb mutt.

See, I was not in love with that callow jerk.

I turned off the water and stepped gingerly out of the shower and put on my bathrobe. I made my way to my room and got dressed in that one outfit everyone can distinguish me by. Poised and ready in my killer boots, I huffed my way out and into the living room where Spike was now sitting with his hands on his knees apprehensively.

Wait... was he nervous? The cool, calm, lazy jerk was nervous? I would have laughed outright if I wasn't still so mad. Then again, seeing him like that calmed me down. So Mr. Indifferent was human.

"Faye, we need to talk." Spike started out, right after I had taken a seat in front of him.

"Of course." Okay, so far so good.

Spike sighed. "I don't know where to start," he confessed.

"Wait," I said, stopping him. "Before you tell me where you've been, I think you should wait till Jet and Ed get back. It's only fair they be here to hear it also."

Spike nodded absently to himself as if he had been the one to come up with the idea. Selfish egotist.

Now that we've decided when the discussion of his mysterious whereabouts would take place, I decided to do a little talking of my own.

"So, since you've obviously been alive this whole time why didn't you come back sooner?" I questioned. It seemed like an easy question to answer to me but he just had to go and turn it around in my face.

"Why? You miss me?" Spike asked, giving me a cheeky grin.

Oh how I would have loved to slap that smile right off his face. He probably was just waiting for me to explode at him and deny it, but I shocked us both by actually telling the truth.

"Yes."

Who knew that that one little word could cut through the room and make it silent? I didn't at all feel comfortable with how the tension in the room spiked after I had quietly uttered that three letter word. And then guess what?

I cried.

Here I was. After promising to not cry in front of him, letting my silent tears fall down my face. It's a little weird cause I wasn't bawling or even making any noise. I just sat there calmly while the tears pooled in my eyes. Maybe I've gotten so use to weeping that I no longer need to even think. The tears will just come out whether I want them to or not.

"Faye?" Spike asked startled to see me cry over something he had intended only to be a joke. I bet he wasn't expecting this. But hey, now we're even, I certainly wasn't expecting him to be sitting on the couch this morning.

Spike made his way over to me. Gingerly, he reached out to touch my cheek. I didn't move and the tears didn't stop. He wiped away gently at my damp cheeks then pulled me to him. Quietly he gathered me in his arms and held me.

"Shhh." He whispered into my hair as I held onto him. He smelled like soap and coffee, and something entirely him. I breathed deep as the tears began to dissipate. Strange, I never thought Spike would ever comfort me, much less hold me. But I guess he felt guilty in his own way for making everyone suffer while he was gone. Comforting me was probably his way of repenting for making me cry over the loss of him when I still thought he was dead.

As wonderful as it was being in the arms of the man I didn't love, I didn't want his pity, never from anyone and certainly not from him. It hurt more to think he was just hugging me to make me stop crying. I pulled back slowly, not wanting to leave, but having to leave all the same. I felt safe in his arms. Warm, safe, protected, and... loved. But I knew that Spike didn't love me.

When I finally pulled away I kept my face down. I didn't want him to see my face. My eyes were probably all red from crying and I was probably going to start to hiccup in a few moments.

I moved to step away but his fingers found my chin and tilted my face upward to his. My gaze met his and in his one natural eye I could see an emotion swirl in there. Concern. His other eye stayed neutral but no matter how unnatural they were, I had no problem staring into his eyes. I could probably get lost staring into them but I wasn't about to test that theory.

"I need to go wash my face." I excused myself, pulling out and stepping away from his lithe form. I couldn't move away any further however because his hand had grasped mine and his vice-like grip said he wouldn't let go.

Gently I tugged at my hand. "I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." I reassured him as I saw the wavering uncertainty in his eye. How unlike him. I guess this past year has changed all of us.

Silently he nodded and slowly let go and I was finally able to leave and rinse the salt from my face.

Spike seemed different. Still the selfish bastard he had always been but a little nicer. I wanted him to stay that way, for us to stay this way. But I knew that once Jet and Ed returned, we would go back to the way we were before. Before Julia was killed, before Spike disappeared for a year. We would yell at each other, and argue, and break some of Jet's things. He'd go back to not really caring about me and mope over Julia. And me?

I looked up into the mirror.

I was in love with him.

* * *

Hahahahahaha... So? Cool huh. Maybe I should just end it? Nah, that'd be boring, but I wouldn't mind some ideas about what to do next. I am new at this hence the name. I hoped you enjoyed it though.

Love & Peace


	2. Chapter 2

Enigma

Enigma

Nouvelle

Part 2: Game Start

Tehehe. I love reviews. You don't know how happy I was when I first checked my story to see if anyone even bothered reading it. And then, there they were. My sis got so mad cuz I kept on bugging her and bragging. She hates fluff and sap and she wanted to flame me cause she thinks Spike goes with Julia. Well, who cares what she thinks. It's my fic and I'll do what I want. I don't own any of the characters or the show, but I do own this fanfic. Please read and review. Reviews make me so happy.

* * *

Well that was an interesting revelation.

Who knew that by washing your face you would be able to tell whether you were in love or not?

After the initial shock, I went back out and sat with Spike waiting for Jet, Ed, and Ein to get back. I kept my distance from him. I didn't want him to be aware of my new found feelings least I do something stupid that would give it away. Hmm, let's say, confess?

When they did get back it got really interesting from then on there.

Ein just walked up to Spike to sit at his feet as if he had been doing that everyday for the past year.

Ed zoomed up to Spike, yes zoomed, and asked him if the bad guy had been tough. How random is that. At least it should be from Spikes perspective. But instead, he indulged her by saying, 'Nothing I couldn't handle.' Yay, for Superman.

And Jet? The one person who I thought that would be just as shocked to see Spike as me walked by grumbling about how he bet the Swordfish was all banged up.

Can you believe it? What was wrong with these people? Okay, Ed and Ein I could understand, but Jet? I guess I was going crazy.

After the incident with Spike I really thought things were going to change between us.

Just maybe we'd get along more.

Maybe he wouldn't be a dumbass jerk who'd piss me off half the time.

That just goes to show you where wishful thinking will get you.

I tried my best to be responsible. That one year had done wonders to improve my tolerance. I truly believe that I would be able to get along with Spike. I was in love with the man after all, and he deserved to be treated better after being gone for a whole year. I mean, come on, his girlfriend was shot in front of him and he then kills his best friend. He deserves to feel loved and cared for after that kind of experience.

But I guess Spike doesn't really care for being cared for.

Doesn't matter if I love him, he's still always gonna be an ass.

Everything went back to normal after the first week of our little reunion. Well, as normal is it ever was. Go figure, my women's intuition was right.

I was still the only one disturbed by him returning after a year, not to mention a little angry. His explanation of where he's been didn't help either.

When he first woke up he had been treated in some building near the syndicate. I guess after Vicious died the cowardly underdogs actually finally stood up for themselves and got Spike out. Well, that's what it seemed like I guess.

Spike had then decided to fly solo for awhile. He needed time to think and recapture himself. He had been on Earth for the past 3 months before he decided to return after getting into a fight. Hence the reason why he was all bloodied up when I first saw him.

So that was it.

He hadn't really died and rather than contact the people who had been worried about him, though I'm not sure if Jet or Ed had ever truly worried about him, goes off on a little self-discovery journey.

Well, I hope he's found himself because he's going to lose himself again after I'm done with him.

Wait, I have to be the mature one. I can't resort to violence.

So? What would a responsible person do if they were mad at someone?

Talking to him is out of the question since the result of that would be him lying in a hospital somewhere. And I said I wasn't going to resort to violence.

I guess the best option would be to wait until my anger subsides. And until then, I was going to ignore him. Yup, that's real mature of me.

So far, I've been sneaking out in the morning and coming back late at night.

Stupid, huh? I have to sneak out of my own house as if I was a teenager going out to meet her secret boyfriend. Only thing is I'm not a teenager and my 'secret boyfriend' is the one I'm trying not to meet.

I decided to make the best out of the situation by turning it into a game. Like those where you're a spy and you need to sneak out of the enemy's base.

Today was a day like any other.

Game Start.

I had just showered and dressed. But my time was running out. I needed to get to kitchen and make my coffee all under five minutes.

There was no time to waste.

Quickly, I made a mad dash to the kitchen and grabbed the pot and filled it with water. My time was slowly ticking away so I decided to go for Instant. It has less of a kick but soon the enemy would be rousing.

The water finally began to boil and right before the kettle started to whistle I turned off the heat and filled my mug with the steaming liquid. Since the coffee was Instant, I only added one teaspoon of sugar. Coffee in hand, with the faint rustling of bed sheets in the background, I exited out of the Bebop into my Red Tail.

Mission accomplished.

The day went by pretty normally. Nothing too special. There hadn't been any bounties lately so I had been spending my time at the casinos and shopping. I do own other clothes besides by yellow shorts and red jacket.

Ed called me up once and asked where I was. I told her I had things to do so I left early.

I was ignoring Spike not Ed. She didn't deserve to get the cold shoulder from me.

I guess I should take her out shopping with me once in a while. We never really hang out and talk, save for when we have a bounty. And Ed is a girl. Despite her lack in feminine charm we would get along. I could probably teach some things about being a woman since God knows what her father has taught her. And who knows, maybe I'll pick up a few things about computers.

The more I rolled the idea in my mind the more appealing it sounded.

I didn't mind being alone, but I didn't mind having company either.

The day was still early seeing how I left at five o'clock. I dialed up the number and waited as the phone rang. Ed was usually the one to pick up the phone. Jet was probably tending to his bonsai trees. Spike would be too lazy. And Ein? Well, Ein could get the phone but, it's sort of annoying to try and talk to the dog since you can't tell if he went to get someone or if he's just ignoring you.

I only needed to wait four rings till I heard a click.

"Hello?"

That wasn't Ed's voice. It was Spike's.

I didn't know what to do. Sure I couldn't see him so it didn't really count but should I talk to him? I wanted to talk to Ed. Where the hell was Ed? She should have gotten the phone, not Spike. Dumb bastard. He had done another thing I did not expect. It was now two to one.

"Hello?"

Spike was getting impatient. He probably thought it was a prank phone call. I decided to answer him. What did I have to lose?

"Can I talk to Ed?" I asked briskly. That's right, keep it short and simple.

"Faye?" Spike asked surprised.

"Yes, this is Faye. Now can I talk to Ed, this is urgent." Rule number one, if you want to get out of talking with a person; try to tell them you have something urgent to tell another.

"What for?" Spike asked. Apparently he was trying to prolong the conversation.

"It's girl stuff." Oh yes, that was cheap, but hey, rule number two is, if rule number one fails, scare the man off by talking about girl things.

"Couldn't you just come back and talk to her about it?"

What was wrong with him? I guess he's not a man since he wasn't scared away. He's so insensitive. Here I am, telling him I need to speak with Ed and he doesn't let me.

Before I could blow up at him I heard a faint voice in the background.

"Spikey, who are you talking to?"

I sighed with relief. It was Ed.

"It's Faye." Spike answered her.

"Oh, let Ed talk to her." Yay, ten points for Ed for saving the day.

"Faye Faye." Ed said.

"Yeah, Ed, it's me. I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me today."

"Oh, what fun! Ed truly wants to go. Faye Faye can pick Ed up on the Bebop. Ed will be waiting alone on top." She answered me.

"Okay Ed. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Hmmm. Funny how Ed made it so convenient for me to get her without seeing Spike.

When I returned to the Bebop I saw Ed there waiting for me. Like Ed said she was on the deck of the Bebop alone ready to be picked up.

It was actually a fun day. We went to the mall together and shopped. I bought some new outfits for both me and Ed, though some of Ed's were really ridiculous. I'm surprised she hasn't been hired by a circus yet.

I even snuck her into the casino. Well, we didn't really need to sneak in. We just pretended she was part of the circus act that was performing there.

Huh, go figure.

We got complimentary drinks and gifts because of that. And who knew that Ed would be good at cards. I guess her chess playing gives her an advantage. Well, now I have a poker buddy.

Today I didn't have to try and stay out till late at night. Ed and I had such a good time that we didn't even notice how late it was getting. Eventually, we made our way back to the Bebop on my Red Tail. Ed was dead tired, and I was a little worn-out myself.

When we got there, I pulled Ed out and carried her on my back to her room. I did it quietly for more than one reason. One, I didn't want to wake Ed up, two; I didn't want to wake Jet up, and three; I definitely didn't want to wake Spike up to avoid a confrontation. Ein was on Ed's bed sleeping and I had to move the dog aside to make room for Ed.

After she was tucked in I headed back to my Red Tail to grab the products of our little shopping spree. I made my way over into the main room of the Bebop so I could get to my room and go to bed, but once again, there was Spike sitting on the couch. It was now three to one since he had yet again caught me by surprise.

But at least I didn't scream.

He hadn't been sitting there before when I came in with Ed. He must have woken up when Ein yipped when I pushed him aside to make room on the bed for Ed. Stupid mutt.

Game Over.

Now that my little game had come to a crashing end there was no reason for me to avoid Spike. The sole purpose of me avoiding him was so that we wouldn't argue with each other and he wouldn't end up hating me. But to be honest, I don't know if we would have even argued. I've been avoiding him this whole time so we've never had the chance to see if we would.

I was defeated however, and that was the only thing that mattered. In order to keep my pride I tilted my face up and walked away. If I was going down, I was going down like a queen.

"Faye, I know you've been avoiding me." Spike stated, still sitting on the couch, still with that blank expression on his face. My, how observant of him.

"Is that so?" I answered him back. It's best to play mind games with men. It keeps them running around.

"Yes, it is so." Spike said, starting to sound angry. I didn't know Superman got angry.

"Well, I'm tired, so I'm going to bed." Yes, that was mature of me. Snub Spike off, I'm so proud.

"No you don't Faye." Spike stated, grabbing my hand. "We need to talk."

My heart fluttered at his touch but I quickly stomped it out. I would not give in to him. This wasn't the time to get all mushy. Hell, it was never the time to get all mushy.

"About what?" I asked deliberately.

"About why you've been avoiding me. I don't understand you. One minute you're crying on my shoulder because you've missed me and then next you're avoiding me like the plague. I know you're a bitch, but jeez, I don't think I've done anything to deserve the way you've treated me." Spike said in a quick breath. My guess is he had that little speech planned out before I got back.

I contemplated over what he said. It's true. He really didn't do much to deserve how I've treated him. I should just say I'm sorry. But then I would be giving in. And in a way, reveal how I felt for him. And I wasn't about to do that.

"Why do you care?" I asked, wrenching my hand from his. "Obviously not enough to even drop a line this whole time. I've always been a bitch to you haven't I? You always call me one even when I'm not arguing with you. It's nothing new. Did you want me to be a nice girl now that you've returned from your soul-searching? What difference does it make if I go back to being a bitch? Everyone else went back to the way they were before you went off with Julia and killed Vicious. I had thought things were going to get better after all this time. But no, it hasn't, and you've been no help either."

Spike stood there gaping like a fish.

Well, that was an interesting tirade. I left Spike speechless.

Usually by now, both of us would be at each other's throats and we'd wake up Jet who'd have to break us apart. Yet I did another thing that shocked up both.

"Look Spike." I sighed defeated. "I'm tired, and I don't want to fight with you anymore so I'm going to turn in for the night."

I quickly picked up all the bags I dropped when Spike grabbed my hand and headed towards my room.

Before I closed the door though, I quickly took a glance back to the main room. Spike was still there standing where I had left him. As I shut the door he sat down on the couch again.

I wasn't able to determine the emotion written on his face. But it was getting late and I was tired. I'd save trying to place that emotion for a rainy day.

I turned in for the night. Spike three. Me two.

* * *

Mass production. I want more review. I hope you liked this chappie. My personal favorite part was with Spike being Superman. Right now, I'm playing Grandia 2 (again). I llllllooooooovvvvvvveeee that game. Hahaha. That just goes to show you how big a sap I am. My sissy told me that it got bad reviews. So what? The only reason I like it is for the sap. Everyone should go to my favorite stories and read all the little stories I have. Tell me if this ficcy is good or bad, and I'd still like some comments on what to do next. It might take me awhile to write the next one since I have no ideas on how to continue. Anywayz. Review make me happy.

Love & Peace


	3. Chapter 3

Enigma

Nouvelle

Part 3: Restart

Kukukachu. More reviews. Ah what fun. I'm so busy and I have so many things to do but I don't care. I wanna write my fanfics so there. School sucks. Anywayz, I don't own Cowboy Bebop or the characters. This chapter took me a couple of days to write because I didn't know what to write and I don't want there to be a long wait for only the third chapter so I built it up little by little. My first two chappies each took me only a couple of hours to type up in a day. Well anywayz, read and review.

* * *

I woke up the next morning tired, groggy, and ready to murder my alarm clock.

Blinking blindly, I reached out to steady myself as I stood up and headed to the door stepping on my shopping bags on the way. Yawning widely, I opened the door and stepped through only to hit a solid wall.

A soft, warm, solid wall.

Scowling darkly at whatever stopped my conquest to the kitchen I looked up.

And there before me stood Spike in all his glory wearing only sweat pants holding a steaming cup of coffee. I now understand how the bad guys felt when Superman showed up. I mentally made another scratch on the inside of my brain.

Count: four to two.

My new wall didn't seem to want to move however after two minutes. I half considered grabbing a sledge hammer to break it down but since I didn't have one and I was still sleepy, I settled on slamming the door in his face. The grunt I heard from him as I slipped back under the covers caused me to grin.

Count: four to three.

I stayed in bed for about ten minutes before getting up again. Cautiously I opened the door and scanned the hallway.

No Superman.

Overjoyed that he was gone I flung open my door and made my way to my awaiting cup of coffee.

Yet upon entering the kitchen I had to stop and back track because there was Spike, sitting on the coach, idly holding my coffee cup.

I know it's pretty childish of me to claim a coffee cup as mine, but hey, I bought it, I use it, its mine. And why the hell Spike was dangling it in front of me tauntingly was beyond my comprehension.

Count: five to three.

Growling, I made my way over to him. Why did this man insist on delaying me from my caffeine?

I knew Spike had a death wish, but I'm sure he wouldn't enjoy my methods of putting him out of his misery.

"Give it to me," I grounded out through clenched teeth. Lord knows I'd bite him if I could.

"Why should I?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me. I wonder how he would look without any eyebrows.

"Because it's mine, so give it back to me." I was beginning to see red. I think it's going to be my new favorite color.

"There are plenty of other cups Faye. You could always use one of those," Spike pointed out suggestively.

Like I cared. My sense of reasoning had long since divorced my common sense and I lunged at him. Let's blame it on PMS.

"Die," I yelled as my hands groped for his neck. An over used word if you've watched one of those horror movies or backstabbing chick flicks but an apt word in this case.

Spike just seems to bring out the best in me.

Unfortunately for me Spike just happened to move out of the way 'like water' as he so nicely puts it, and as a result I happened to splash onto the couch. Still fuming at him, I turned over so that I was sitting when I came face to face with him.

Not what I was expecting but apparently he expecting me to make an attempt at his life. An attempt that I was still in the process of

Count: six to three.

"Now Faye," Spike drawled grinning at me, "there's no reason to jump me. We all know how feisty you can be."

What the hell?

Was he flirting with me?

Probably not. He was most likely mocking me, but that knowledge didn't help in keeping down the blush that threatened to turn my face into a tomato.

"Bastard, go screw yourself," I replied darkly before shoving him out of the way and going to the kitchen. If need be, I'd get by for one day without my coffee cup.

After the incident in the kitchen Jet rounded us up for a little meeting. We would be going after a bounty in two or three days. All we did was get the low down on the situation, the money, and where'd we hit them at when we commenced the operation. Not very interesting to me so I just sat there filing my nails. All I needed to do was go in, beat up the person, and then turn them in. In and out in one little session.

I began to drift off when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"We'll go."

Looking up at Spike with a bored expression I said, "Of course, we'll go. Do you think the bounty will walk in by itself?" Honestly. He didn't need to state the obvious. Usually it was me and Spike who'd go out and catch the bounty. Well it's been only me for the past year since Spike's been AWOL.

Spike grinned from ear to ear at me and my breath hitched in my throat.

"I'm glad you agree. Well then, let's get going." Spike said, getting up and throwing his jacket over his shoulder.

Startled, I sat up straighter. "Go where?"

"To go info hunting," Spike declared as he walked through the door.

So that's what he was talking about. We needed to find a little street information on the bounty

The count was now seven to three.

I followed Spike out into the hanger where we got into our aircrafts and set off.

How did I get into this mess? Did I really want to spend the rest of the day with Spike?

It might not be much of a bad idea.

This would give us a chance to try and get along. But much to my dismay after we landed Spike and I split up. It wasn't a big surprise but you'd think after he dragged me out here we'd go info hunting together. If he wanted to go alone he didn't need to volunteer me.

Now that my day had been ruined I decided to complete the task at hand then go to the casino. No need to be completely miserable.

I made a few stops at the local bars to eavesdrop on some conversations. After, I started to snoop along the alleys and backhand shops. I was able to accumulate a sufficient amount of information about our dear bounty to call it a day. But it was getting late and the casino seemed to loose its appeal to me. Instead I headed to a bar to have a few drinks.

Pushing open the door I ignored all the leers made in my direction and headed to the counter. Sitting down I ordered the cheapest drink they had in the house. No need to go all expensive if I was going to spend the money at the casino tomorrow.

I quickly downed a few shots before the door of the bar banged open.

Damn. It just so happened that the one day I decide to go to a bar, one of those gang leaders decided to appear.

I'm not into all that. Sure their leader might be a little cute but the whole attitude of 'yeah I'm a rebel, dig me' doesn't work for me.

In hopes of going unnoticed I turned my head to the opposite wall and pretended that it had my utmost fascination. My efforts were in vain however as Mister Gang Leader made his way over to me.

"Hey there babe."

I hadn't stopped looking at the wall when he first addressed me, which was a smart choice since I had difficulty hiding the disgust off my face. 'Hey there babe?' What kind of line was that? I didn't feel like flirting with the boy but I didn't feel like trying to take on him and his cronies either. In favor of avoiding a fight because Lord knows me and Spike have enough of those I spun around slowly.

I've been doing this for years and I've become quite good at the seducing and duping the dumb. And this little boy had to be the dumbest if he thought he could try and pick me up.

"Hello," I replied stretching my lips in a slow smile. I watched as his eyes followed their movements. Definitely a little boy.

I spent the next few minutes chatting with Mister Gang Leader about random things.

I started to tune out after a few seconds however. As the years passed I learned how to have a conversation without really thinking about it and still look sexy at the same time. I'm so talented.

I only momentarily paid attention when Mister Gang Leader started to list all the girls he's banged.

You know how I called Spike an idiotic, callow bastard?

I take it back.

This one has just topped the charts. Let's give him an award.

I can't even fathom why he decided to discuss about all the women he laid with another women. Did he want to impress me by his vast collection? I guess it's a male thing.

Like I said. Little boy.

After that I tuned out again much like I do when an annoying song comes onto the radio.

Wouldn't someone come and save me from my misery?

Then all of a sudden Mister Gang Leader grabbed my hand and started to pull me up to stand.

What the hell? I'm pretty sure I wasn't so zoned out that I wouldn't at least know what was going on.

In protest I started to tug my hand out of his grip, but that only resulted in him gripping my wrist more fiercely.

Hmmm. I guess he isn't such a little boy as I thought he was.

He raised a threatening eyebrow at me. "What's wrong babe?" he asked, voice arrogant.

Quickly, I assessed the situation. If I tried anything in the bar I'd most likely be stopped by his cronies before I even reached the door. But if I got outside I'd be able to make a clear run for it.

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted you to know I've got a place nearby that I use once in awhile." A little lie so that I could get to door and stop him from asking question to why he hasn't seen me around. It would persuade him to let me outside where I could later get away.

Smiling smugly at me, he once again started for the door.

On the way I felt more than one pat on my behind made by the cronies.

Enough was enough. Deciding to take my chances, I crouched down and swept at Mister Gang Leader's feet and made a dash for the door. Only before I got there did the door swing open with a bang.

I'm starting to feel bad for the door. All the banging must have put a lot of strain on it over the years.

Can you guess who was standing at the door?

Yay, we have a winner.

As I gazed at Spike, the only coherent word that I could utter was, "Huh?"

Count: eight to three.

But it only took that quick second for Mister Gang Leader to catch up with me and whirl me around to teach me a lesson.

And that's when the chaos ensued.

Rather than go into the grueling details of the battle let me make it easier for you.

Do you remember how I referred to Spike as water? Well, let's just say that Spike was a flood and those little gang members got swept away.

Afterwards, Spike grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the bar and down the street. After awhile, the pressure increased and I gave a cry of protest.

"Spike, that hurts!"

Quickly he let go but raised a questioning eyebrow at me as he turned to face me.

"I wasn't gripping that hard," he informed me.

Tartly I relied, "It was enough."

Gazing down at me he reached out for my hands and brought my wrists to his face. In the dim light of the street lamp he was able to see the faint blemishes of a forming bruise made by Mister Gang Leader. Quickly his face contorted with anger and his eyes snapped up to meet mine.

"What do you think you were doing Faye?" he questioned, his voice thick and low.

"Nothing," I answer bristly.

How dare he question me? He's the one that left me alone to fend for myself.

"That didn't look like nothing," he countered. "You're supposed to be gathering information.

"I did," I answered thoroughly annoyed. "And it was nothing. I could have dealt with the situation myself."

"Like how you were handling it when I walked in," he put in, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can take care of myself Spike," I retorted. "I've been doing it for the past year."

"Don't you dare throw that back in my face now," he demanded as his eyes narrowed in anger.

"I'll do whatever I want," I shot back. "You think you're so cool now that you've beaten me eight to three but I'll have you know I don't care. You're not number one at everything Spike. I'm a big girl now. One learns things over a year's period. You just weren't there to see it."

Now I know I might have thrown Spike off when I mentioned my little 'surprise count' but I could care less. I was mad, annoyed, and sore. In my little rage I whipped around and started heading down another street.

"And to think I came back for you."

I wasn't sure if that had been my imagination, the wind, or actually Spike but I gave no notion of hearing it. It had been barely above a whisper and I'm pretty sure that if Spike had said it he had not meant for me to hear it. The only thing I know is that Spike jogged up to me and together we walked back to out aircrafts in silences with the wind whispering secrets around up.

* * *

And that's the end of this chappie. I think in the next one I might focus a bit on how they never have any food to eat on the Bebop. I hope you liked this chapter. And don't forget, I need more ideas. So... gimme gimme gimme. Go superman! 

Love & Peace


	4. Chapter 4

Enigma

Nouvelle

Part 4: Box City

Huh? Did one of my reviewers think I ended my story already? Oops.Well. I didn't. It's just taken me some time to write the next chapter. I didn't know how to continue. T-T Writer's block is evil. Anywayz, I asked some of my friends who read my story to help critic me and give suggestions on what to write next. Thank you Gloria and Jessica. They suggested I continue the game and I focus a little on Jet since he seems to be ignored right now. Sniffle. Poor Jet. Anywayz, so sorry about the wait. I've been sick and I have a lot of homework. Cowboy Bebop and the characters do not belong to me. Anywayz, read and review otherwise I will have no incentive to write anymore. And that would be terrible. O.o

* * *

I was really bored the next day.

I mean really bored...

Spike seemed to be avoiding me.

And Ed and Ein? I don't bother to keep track of them.

I spent the morning lounging about eating one Popsicle stick after another. There was nothing to do and certainly nothing to eat.

Is there ever anything to eat on the Bebop?

Never mind, I answered my own question.

I was on my 4th Popsicle stick when Jet peered at me over the couch. I must admit despite how unexpected that was I was not at all surprised. I bet it would've been different if it were Spike.

But it wasn't, and Jet never searched you out for no reason. He always has a reason even if he denied it and said it was nothing.

"Faye, are you doing anything?" Jet asked me.

Suspicious, I raised my eyebrows at him. "Yes, I'm sitting on the couch eating my ice cream." I was bored and the best tool for me at the moment was sarcasm. Leave him to decide whether or not he wanted to continue and converse with me.

"Good, you're doing nothing." He nodded to himself.

Sighing, I sat up to listen to what ever request he may have had. Over the months Jet has learned to block out my sarcastic comments which I must say are commented rather frequently.

"I'm going out shopping and I need an extra hand." He informed me.

This was not new to me. You forget that it's been a whole year for me and Jet to build up our friendship. Despite him being a man, we actually got along quite fine which is more than I can say for a specific member of that species. The man likes plants for God's sake. How could he not get along with a woman? He may choose to avoid them but I live on the Bebop; it's pretty hard to avoid each other unless you are either me or Spike.

So for the next few hours Jet and I went grocery shopping. It scares me how much Jet seems like a mom; he even wears one of those frilly aprons when he cooks.

We got back to the Bebop after we had completed our task carting a couple of boxes of various provisions. We even went so far as to buy biscuits for Ein.

After the boxes of food had been place in the ship I went to go store them away. Well some of them away, I'd leave the rest to Jet.

Jet himself went to go back to tend to his Bonsai trees. He'd wait till I finished stocking some things then take up where I left off. It was a new little routine we had. When it was only the two of us, not counting Ed or Ein, we learned to distribute the work. It's what kept us both going. It's a relief that this at least hasn't changed now that Spike has returned.

I was placing the shitake mushrooms in the fridge when I heard a door slam.

"Holy shit!"

Hmmm. I must say, hearing him swear never stops to amuse me.

"What the hell is this?" Spike asked.

Before you ask what's going on let me illustrate to you what the living room and kitchen of the Bebop look like.

Box city.

There were boxes everywhere, empty, full, and haphazardly scattered around the rooms.

I guess that would count as a point for me since I was the one who place the boxes that way.

"Boxes. You still have at least one good eye right Spike?" I answered him, calling out from the floor of the kitchen.

"Faye?" Spike questioned.

I guess the boxes were concealing me from his view. And here I though Superman had X-ray vision.

"No, it's Ein. I've recently developed the skill to talk." Obvious sarcasm I know but I could care less. Being nice to Spike at the moment wasn't high on my priority list.

"What are all these boxes for?" Spike asked. I could her him kicking around to make room to walk.

"There's food in them," I replied. Simple questions call for simple answers. Slowly I got up to grab another box to empty out. On my way I saw Spike sit down and grab a box to peer at its contents.

"This is food?" Spike called out to me pulling out a carton from the box.

The next thing I heard was a ripping sound. He must have been opening something to eat but the next thing I heard was a hacking noise. Startled I looked over to where Spike was situated and noticed he was holding a box which I'm pretty sure contained Ein's dog crackers.

I couldn't help it.

I started to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

Spike coming back. Our avoiding each other. What I think I heard last night. And even Spike eating dog food. It was all I could do from keep from crying. I was an emotional wreck that had been teetering on the edge for the past couple of week. Not a very good thing if you ask me.

"Shut up Faye," Spike commanded indignantly.

Like I'd listen. Instead I just started to laugh harder until pretty soon tears were streaming down my face and I was clutching at my sides.

Breathless, I stood up and declare, "I needed that," and decided to go retrieve Jet and tell him it was his turn to stock the supplies.

"Do you want any help?"

Stunned I turn to him. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted any help with putting all this stuff away." He gestured to the boxes. "Jeez Faye, I didn't know going deaf was a side effect of being frozen."

I decided to ignore his last comment.

Did I want Spike to help me put away the food? To be honest I could care less about the food. The thing that concerned me at the moment was that Spike offered to help me. He offered to spend time with me of his own free will. Well, I don't think he looked at it that way but that's what it seemed like to me.

Shrugging indifferently I replied. "Sure why not?"

So that was it. For the next hour or so we spent the entire time putting the food away. Well, I was doing most of it. Spike spent at least thirty minutes trying to get me to eat the shitake mushrooms. It wasn't my idea to buy them, they already give me bad memories, but Jet had insisted on them. I in turn tried to force feed the rest of Ein's dog cracker down Spike's throat.

That's how Jet found us. We were on the couch. Spike was lying down on his back and I was straddling his waist with the box of crackers in one hand and using the other to try and pry his jaws open. I wasn't succeeding.

"What are you two doing?" Jet asked raising an eyebrow.

Now let me inform you that my intentions were completely pure. All I was trying to accomplish was to get Spike to eat more of the disgusting dog biscuits. So when I heard Jet's voice and became aware of my position over Spike, I froze like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. I didn't bother to look down at Spike as I flew off him. I would have succeeded in landing all the way at the other side of the room but unknowingly, Spike's hands had wrapped around my waist. Instead, I just flopped to the floor bringing Spike along for the ride. We landed in a tangle of limbs before I heard Jet again.

"Never mind, but when you're done with whatever you're doing I want to talk to Spike." Then Jet proceeded to walk out of the room ignoring the mess he left behind.

Well I was embarrassed. Quickly, I pulled apart from him and kept my face tilted to the floor.

"I'll clean up the boxes," I offered.

He silently understood and went after Jet to go talk to him.

After he had disappeared I sighed audibly and looked at the mess around me. "Well, let's get started," I declared.

It took me awhile to clean up everything but by the time I was finished I had a nice neat pile of flattened boxes. I took a handful and headed to dump them out. On my way I passed by Jet's Bonsai room. From within I could hear raised voices. Curious I stopped to listen.

"You can't be doing this Spike," I heard Jet say. "She's had a whole year to forget you. Leave her be, she needs to have her own life, one where you're not in it."

"Do you really think that's the best solution?" Spike argued back.

"She is nothing like Julia. Faye is Faye. You can't try and make her anything else."

"I know that," Spike said bitterly. "She will never be anything like her."

"Look Spike," Jet said, "I just don't want to see her hurt. And if the only way to do that is for you to avoid her then you should."

There was a long pause before I heard Spike answer.

"I'll decide what's best for her."

I didn't stay long after that. I freaked and thought he'd leave the room right then and there and catch me eavesdropping. But I suppose they didn't stop talking till awhile later.

I went to my room and collapsed on my bed.

So I wasn't anything like Julia?

I knew that.

And it hurt that I could never match up to the perfect woman.

There were too many questions swarming inside my head. I had no idea why they had been talking about me and I certainly didn't understand why Spike deemed it necessary that it was his responsibility to decide what's best for me.

I was ready to cry, but like I said; I was an emotional wreck. My emotions were all jumbled and even though I felt like crying I couldn't. I was that tired.

I flipped over onto my back as the door to my room opened.

Did I forget to lock it?

I sighed as I saw who it was. He couldn't surprise me anymore. Hell, I half expected him to open the door and barge right in. I guess our little 'who can surprise who more' game had come to an end.

I moved to sit up on my bed. "What do you want Spike?"

* * *

Dun Dun Duuun. Cliff hanger. This chapter took me especially long and I apologize for the lack of eventful events that should have happened. I also apologize for Faye's lack of input also. It's just I didn't know what to write. I assure you that in the next chapter there will be more Spike and Faye and I will use some of the ideas you have provided me in the next chapter. I plan to discontinue the use of the 'game' and 'superman' only because if they get over used they'll become boring and stale. And now, a note to my reviewers:

Zottie: Thank you for being my first reviewer and reading my other chapters. Hugs and kisses.

Neverwriter: Haha. I didn't even know I ended the first chapter as a cliffhanger.

FuzzieEars67: 'Blushes' Thank you. I didn't think it was that good.

Forever His: 'Bows' Thank you for reading my chapters, I'm so honored. Lol.

Jade Silver: Please continue reviewing my chapters. And thank you. You don't know how much it means for someone to tell me that this fic is actually good.

SpecterQueen: Thank you for reviewing my chapters. I away look forward to your reviews.

Sabishii Onna no ko: I'm glad you like my fic and I do plan on continuing it though I don't know how long it will take me 'looks down sheepishly'

Brigidforest: 'Gasp' Thank you for pointing out Faye uncharacteristic behavior. I'm so sorry. But thank you for going along with it and reviewing. Also your review for my 3rd chapter was interesting. For a second there I thought you didn't like how I ended it. But I guess you did. Lol.

Redeve: I hadn't planned to make it like sound like a diary but it sorta does doesn't it? Thank you for reviewing.

ShiroKitsune: Thank you for reviewing. I'm so happy that you like my Spike and Faye interaction.

BunnyBreath: I will try and complete this fic as fast as I can.

Elizabeth: 'Laughs' I will write more. As soon as I figure out what to write. Lol

TenguQueen: Thank you for reviewing. I love reviews.

Jessie: Yeah, I hate how he died in the end also. Thank you so much for your review and opinion. Please continue to review.

Amethyst-cat: I enjoy drawing too, but I just got into the mood to write after reading a whole bunch of fanfiction. Not to mention I wanna minor in writing in college so this will be good practice. -

Akirah: I will try to get more chapters up. I also plan to make a collage of Sailor Moon fanfiction. There will be five of them concern the five inner senshi and their respective pairing of the prince and generals. They will be one shot's, AU, and all occur on the same day. It will be from a third person's point of view. Please look forward to it.

Wheelershanyou: I'm glad you enjoyed that comment. It's one of my favorites too.

Faye-faye 14: Lol. You want to marry it? Well I wish both of you a happy life and thank you for reviewing. It made my day.

Regrem Erutaerc: Thank you for reviewing and please continue to review. Reviews make me happy. -

Paranoia Central: I'm sorry I couldn't get this chapter up fast enough. But please continue to read and review.

Momiji-chan Wa Baka: 'Blushes' Thank you for reading my story and I'm glad you enjoy my writing style.

Jaded Shrew: Lol, dude, thank you for reviewing. I just loved your review. I even showed it to my sister. I hope you continue to read my fic.

Fireblazie: Lol. Ummâ€ I didn't end it. But thank you so much for reviewing. If you want you can pretend I ended it. -

Gloria: Tsk Tsk. I expected longer reviews from you. Thank you for reviewing though.

The person who you will never see: Thank you for the ideas. Lol. I'll be sure to use them. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Someone you dont no: I'll try to write more chapters as quickly as I can master. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Love & Peace 


	5. Chapter 5

Enigma

Nouvelle

Part 5: The Perfect Woman

O.o You actually like my last chapter. I didn't think it was that good. Thank you for continuing to read it. Oh and I'm sorry for my mistake. I now understand that Spike wasn't really shown dying (it's been awhile since I've seen the show). But hey, this is why I can write a fanfic with him in it right? I decided to title this chapter 'the perfect woman' in honor of faye-faye 14 for pointing out that Julia isn't really a perfect woman since she was two timing. Let me mention that when I write my author's note/disclaimers I write them even before I begin writing the chapter so if this chapter has little to do about the perfect woman please forgive me. Cowboy bebop and the characters do not belong to me... yet...

* * *

Warily I stared at him while I laid on my back.

Like I would get up.

Whatever he was here for, he should get it done with then get the hell out.

Of course Spike never does what I want him to. Sort of like a little kid and how you tell them to do something yet they do the exact opposite. Can you tell that it gets on my nerves?

Instead he just stood there and stared at me.

For how long?

I don't know. I wasn't about to take my eyes off him to look at my clock and count as the seconds go by.

This was a very interesting situation to say the least. Who would have ever thought I could get Spike into my room without doing anything?

Amused, my lips cracked a smile. But it quickly faded as Spike closed the door behind him as he stepped into my bedchamber.

Quickly, I scrambled up so that I was sitting atop my bed. I was no longer amused. Why in the world was he in my room? I sure as hell didn't give him any permission to enter. But then again, Spike thinks he's king.

And since when did a king need permission to do anything?

Snarling, I yelled at him. "Get out."

It was a simple command. Something even the likes of him could understand.

I was not in a good mood. Can you guess why? Well, for those of you who don't know, I've recently returned after hearing myself be compared to the perfect woman.

That woman, who seems to capture the attention of any man in a room by just standing there, who may I also mention is now dead.

But of course he didn't move. Hell, he didn't even blink which momentarily threw me off balance for a second. It's unnerving to watch someone stare at you intensely without blinking.

"What?" I asked, eyes narrowing in annoyance. Quickly my mind shuffled for something I could do to get rid of him. But the only thing that popped into my mind was to ignore him.

Isn't that nice? I'm becoming a pacifist.

Choosing that as the best solution, I flopped down and turned my back to him, expecting to hear the door open.

Instead I heard a grunt and the sound of something hitting the ground.

Curiously, I peered over my shoulder so I could see him. On the floor were flattened cardboard boxes.

Did he come in with those?

I couldn't really remember.

I didn't say anything, just continued to stare at him over my shoulder.

He looked down at the boxes when he finally decided to explain himself.

Thank the lord. Who knows how long it would've been before I decided to throw something at his head.

"I found these on the floor," he stated.

Not understanding what he meant I sat up on the bed once more.

"You should have," I answered, "I left them there."

He looked up at me as he raised an eyebrow at my response.

"On the floor outside Jet's bonsai room?" He questioned.

I froze as his words came seeping in. Recalling back to only moments before I realized I must have dropped the boxes I had been carrying when I made my escape back to my room. They would have obviously given me away. And now, seeing Spike in my room, I guess they apparently did.

It surprises me how absent minded I can be when I put my mind to it.

I wonder if it's because I've been hanging around with Ed so much? The world may never know.

Nervously I licked my lips preparing to respond. But when I did so I noticed how Spike's eyes momentarily flickered to my moistened mouth.

"Yes" I said, hoping I sounded more convincing than I felt.

Instead of the smirk I was expecting, Spike's gaze straightened and he looked at me square in the eye.

"You heard us talking." It was more of a statement than a question.

Momentarily transfixed, I nodded my head slowly.

Catching myself, I paused. What in seven hells was I doing answering his question just like that? I was mad at him, I reinforce into my head.

You can imagine what I did next.

"Get the hell out," I screamed grabbing a pillow and tossing it at his head. "I have nothing to say to you."

Easily he dodged the first pillow, but I caught him by surprise when my second pillow made contact with his face.

I've know Spike for how long now? It's obvious that I'd know how he moves. I would have become conscious of him and the things he does. Either that or I have no life and all I do in my free time is stare at him so much that I've memorized every movement he makes.

I like to think it was the former.

Gasping indignantly, he removed the feathers in his mouth only to look up and find me with my alarm clock, poised and ready.

"Damn it woman," He exclaimed, raising his hands in defense, "Put the damn clock down."

Like hell I would.

"Do you think that's the best thing for me, huh Spike?" I threw in his face tauntingly. "Well, you may have decided what was best for Julia but I'd rather live till a ripe old age thank you very much."

Spike's eyes narrowed in response. I could see an emotion flickering in its depths. Regret.

"Bitch," he called out as he bent over and picked up a pillow by his feet.

My eyes widened in shock when the thought of Spike suffocating me came to mind.

But Spike would never do that. No matter how much I angered him, he had never raised a fist to me. And I certainly doubted that he intended to kill me.

"And I suppose Julia wasn't?" I gritted out. I was mad, not thinking straight, and knew that I would most likely regret my words later.

But that didn't stop me.

"She wasn't as perfect as everyone made her out to be," I said thoughtfully. "She was screwing two guys at the same time for crying out loud."

"I'd say she's a saint compared to you." Spike snarled as he advanced towards me, pillow in hand. I glanced down quickly at it only to see Spike gripping it till his knuckles turned white.

That barb had hit a cord in my heart but I didn't let it show. Despite what people thought of me, I wasn't a complete slut. I had thought that my family on the Bebop understood that, but I guess to them I'll always be just a pair of legs.

"How befitting then," I said loftily, "To die so honorably while running away with a man who betrayed his best friend all for a good fuck."

I don't think I realized how close to the edge I had pushed him. To me it was like any other argument we had, just concerning a more delicate topic.

Spike sprang at me then. He dropped the pillow when he did so and I scramble back only to hit the wall.

His right hand closed around my neck as my back hit the wall and held me in place as he leaned over towards me. He didn't say anything, and I just stared back, eyes wide with shock but defiant as always.

"Do you think that's all I wanted?" He asked leaning dangerously close.

"If that was all I wanted I would have screwed you already," he informed me, his left hand traveling to rest on my waist.

I couldn't say anything. For one, my air supply was being cut off and I was too shocked by the whole situation.

"I loved her Faye, and I will not let anyone tarnish her memory. Not Jet, not Ed, and certainly not you. If you repeat any of the things you just said to me, I will be force to shut you up."

Spike's grip suddenly relaxed and I sank down. He then turned abruptly and left me in my room.

I stared at his back as he opened the door and closed it behind him.

My mind was a blank. I know Spike would never hurt me, but he had just threatened me. I had never seen him like that and I was scared witless.

I began to cry. Funny since I was supposed to be an emotional wreck who couldn't cry.

I was to the point of hiccups when Jet came into the room.

He saw me there, hugging my knees on the bed, and made his way over.

Much like a father would, he wrapped his arms around me and my tears began anew.

"Shhh," he said as he held me. "Don't cry Faye. Don't cry."

His consoling helped me and once again I started to just hiccup.

"Faye?" He asked pulling back to look at me. "I don't think you should stay."

Wordlessly I stared up at him and Jet hurried on to continue.

"It's not healthy," he explained. "You've been so off balance ever since Spike disappeared a year ago. Now that's he's back you're worse than ever and he's not helping."

Funny, didn't I say something like that to Spike a while ago?

"If I ask Spike to leave he won't do it," he said sighing as he stared up at my ceiling. "Therefore, it's up to you to make the decision. If you stay any longer I'm going to start fearing for your health and emotional state of being."

In my opinion he should already be worrying.

I gave a quick sniffle before Jet continued.

"We all love you Faye, and in order to protect the ones we love we need to make sacrifices."

I understood where Jet was coming from.

Taking a steadying breath, I answered his plea. "I'll leave."

In order to protect the ones we love we need to make sacrifices.

And I love Spike.

* * *

So? Did you like it? I wanted them to have a pillow fight but since this a drama I decided to not have the pillow fight. 'Sigh' Another cliffhanger. Personally I think they should be burned, but then, how would I end my stories? 'Sniffle' Oh the possibilities in which I could direct this story in. Let's all hope for the best. And Gloria, when I wrote the 'good f##k' part I just sat there and thought 'I can't believe I just wrote that.' Don't penalize me when you see me later. Anywayz, please continue to review. I can assure you that I read all of your comments. I hope this chapter met all your expectations.

Love & Peace.


	6. Chapter 6

Enigma

Nouvelle

Part 6: Bounty

I'm back! And I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I've had a lot of school work and finals. But now before I leave to another country, I figure I should write my next chapter. And I apologize for the length of my chapters. I am aware that they are short. I just can't seem to put any more in. Or I'm lazy... Anywayz, I'm not sure how long I should keep going. I think I might end the fanfic real soon. Maybe only one or two more chapters. Pretty long for my first fanfic. I'm working on some others right now so basically I'm swamped, and even if I did decide to make this fanfic even longer, I wouldn't know what else to have happen. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And make sure to review. Reviews make me happy and make me want to write more Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters don't belong to me, unless I made them up.

Note: After this update, don't bother asking me to update until July 25. I won't even be in the country, so I will be unable to continue until then. So, enjoy.

* * *

I didn't leave right away.

What? Did you think I would just pack my bags and walk through the door?

I wasn't exactly thrilled to be departing from the only home I've ever really known.

That's why, when Jet proposed that I stay at least one more day so I could get my share of the bounty, I jumped at the prospect.

Stupid me huh?

Just only a few hours before, Spike threatened me, and here I was: wanting to spend my last moments with him.

I'm utterly pathetic.

Or foolishly in love...

But you probably don't want to hear that.

You probably want to know what happened instead.

Jet left me in my room after awhile so that I could collect my thoughts and get some well needed sleep.

I was dead tired but unfortunately, I couldn't fall asleep. Or at least I don't think I did. I think I just oscillated back and forth between the two. I only know that when I was awake, I lay in my bed, not moving, just staring at my ceiling.

I didn't leave my room until half the day had passed. No morning coffee; no morning shower; just me, on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

I wasn't ready to see Spike again. I didn't know if I ever would be.

Heck, I didn't think I even took at a bush the same way again.

But it was almost time to leave. I couldn't just stay in my room locked away from the world. That wasn't Faye Valentine.

No.

Faye Valentine is the high roller, the woman who always has a spare card, the one that could make a man's head turn with a flash of legs. That was Faye Valentine. And I'd be damned if I spent my last day on the Bebop acting like an injured puppy. Even Ein doesn't act like that when he gets sick, and I am certainly no one's bitch.

That's why, when I walked through that door, I went out with my head held high and the last threads of my courage wrapped around me like a security blanket.

Too bad I never had a security blanket when I was a kid.

You'd think that being raised in a huge mansion, they'd give a little girl something to comfort her when her parents went away, but no... Instead they expected me to act like a dignified adult. And there I was only 4 years old.

Ed was sitting on the table with the laptop in lap. Ein was off at her side just panting away like always.

I didn't see Jet anywhere but that was to be suspected. I didn't see Spike either.

"Faye Faye's up late today," piped Ed as I made my way to make a batch of coffee for myself.

"Yeah," I muttered. Lazily, I grabbed the coffee strainer and filled it with crushed beans before placing it back. Yawning, I waited until the pot was brimming with coffee before grabbing my mug and filling it.

"Where's Jet?" I asked as I moved out of the kitchen, cup in hand.

"He and Spikey went out back," Ed informed me as she continued to type away.

"Oh."

Quickly downing the rest of the hot liquid, I paused briefly to wonder what Jet and Spike might be doing before dropping my mug off at the sink and heading towards the bath.

"Spikey got up late too."

Inhaling sharply, I turned so that I could see Ed out of the corner of my eye. She hadn't bothered to look up from her screen and continued to ferociously jab away at the buttons.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to sound indifferent to the whole matter.

I wonder if it worked...

"Well," Ed continued. "Ed heard Spikey leave during the middle of the night. He didn't get back until just awhile ago."

"So?" I argued back. "That doesn't mean that he got up late."

"Mmm," Ed said thoughtfully as she finally looked up. "Yeah, but Spikey had bags under his eyes. Ed doesn't think Spikey got enough sleep."

Shrugging, I continued to the bathroom.

"He must have had a rough night."

Ed didn't bother to remark as I closed the bathroom door.

After securing the lock, I half grinned and frowned.

At least it wasn't just me who looked like shit.

After my shower I went into my room and got started on packing. Or at least, what was supposed to be packing. I shoved some things in a few boxes. It wasn't a lot, mostly clothes and some make-up. What can I say? I don't own a lot of things.

Funny huh?

As I sat there grumbling to myself, I heard a distinct slam. Like a body being thrown against a wall. Started, I hastily got up and opened my door to call Ed.

"Ed, what was that?" I asked in concern.

"Ed doesn't know. Ed believes it came from where Jet and Spike are," she informed me.

"Oh," I said, closing my door again. What they were doing didn't really concern me. Well, maybe Jet, but definitely not Spike. I don't care what Spike was doing, not in the slightest bit...

Damn.

Do you know how they say that curiosity killed the cat?

Well I'm one fine kitty.

Deciding that I was finished packing, I picked myself up off my floor and proceeded to head out of my room as if were an everyday occurrence.

Given it is an everyday occurrence that I leave my room...

Never mind.

Anyways. By the time I was back in the main room, Jet and Ed were packing up and getting ready to head out. Well Jet would be heading out. Ed and Ein would probably move to another room in the Bebop. Lucky, lazy ducks.

Spike wasn't anywhere, and deciding it was a safe enough topic, I enquired about his whereabouts.

Of course, Jet was already out of the room by then.

"Spikey already headed out," Ed said smiling that dumb smile of hers.

Nodding my head curtly, I proceeded out after Jet.

There would be time later to say goodbye to Ed and Ein. I needed to come back and pick up my stuff for heaven's sake.

My steps pulsated in the quite hallway. I could hear each pounding step as I made my way towards the hanger.

Finally finding myself in front of my Red Tail, I took a deep steadying breath. This would be my last bounty with my family on the Bebop.

We had cared for each other, gotten to know each other, and even shared things with each other.

We were family.

And yet, it was because of the things we've shared that we were now being ripped apart.

Spike's disappearance was what brought us back together. Now, it was his return, that was breaking us apart.

Shaking my head, I pulled myself into my Red Tail and start it up.

It was mission time, and I didn't plan on messing up.

After flying for a bit, I landed at the designated location. I could see Spike's Swordfish somewhere off to the side. I docked mine a little distant from his.

Stepping out, I breathed in, and proceeded towards a club.

I wasn't wearing my yellow hot pants and killer boots right then. Nope, I was wearing something more sluttier.

Hey, if you've got it, flaunt it.

The club was located within a warehouse. A couple others lined the road. The little weasel was trying to sell some weapon and he had it hidden in one of the vast number of abandoned warehouses. He was wanted for some other stuff before that.

I entered the club lazily, and made my way up to the bar. The music was blaring and I caught sight of a bush. Ignoring the man next to me who was offering to buy me a drink, I swiveled around in my chair and scanned the room for Jet. I found him in the corner of the club with his eyes closed just standing there. Satisfied that I had found my two other team mates, I returned my attention back to the man and gave him my award winning smile.

I think I spent about 30 minutes at the bar. I only had a Bailey's Milk, but the guy was already passed out. I think it's because I egged him on into having a drinking game with another man who had wanted my attention.

My influence over the inferior sex startles even me. But that doesn't mean I won't use it.

And then there was Contestant Number Three. This one was a tall and lanky who had two girls hanging off his arms. Of course when he saw me, he shook them off and came to sit next to me.

"Hello beautiful," he whistled in appreciation.

I eyed him and continued to sip my drink.

"Never seen you around here," he informed me.

"Oh really? That's because I'm not from around here," giving a quick quirk of my lips.

"I can show you a good time if that's what you are here for?" He said, sliding his hand up and down my thigh.

Thoroughly annoyed, I smirk and nodded to the bartender for my bill.

I was on assignment and I needed to locate Mr. Weasel in order to complete it. This guy would just distract me if I didn't leave right away.

I discretely paid my tab and gave a brief wink to the bartender before stepping away from the bar.

Contestant Number Three had just lost, but little did I know that Contestant Number Three was persistent.

All I remember was a hand encircling my face and pulled me back out a side door. I think I was hit over the head and knocked out.

Hopefully I won't get a concussion.

Can't say I was knocked out for long however, because when I came to, I was being bound and tied up.

How many times have I found myself in this kind of situation?

Never mind, I don't want to think about it.

"Hello there," my abductor said.

I rolled my eyes in response. Oh sure, like I was actually going to say hi back. I noticed faintly that I probably wasn't at the club anymore and probably in a back room of another warehouse.

His eyes flashed and in a couple of seconds he had me pinned to the wall, his fist choking me.

At my hissed intake of breath he smirked.

God, I wanted to murder this man. Not because I was at a disadvantage, but because he was bringing up painful memories.

Memories that were only a couple of hours old.

One of his hands began to caress my cheek.

"How would you like this babe? Hard and fast, or slow and easy," he asked as he drew lazy lines across my lips.

My eyes twitched and with a quick move of my jaw I bit his hand.

He backhanded my as he yelped out in pain.

I could taste the metallic tang of blood in my mouth as I blinked to get rid of the black dots in my vision. Grabbing a fist full of my hair he pulled my head back viciously. Shuddering, I closed my eyes against the pain.

"Fine," he muttered.

But before he could even breath out another word, the door to the room opened and another man's head poked in.

"The truck's here, we're ready to load the weapon," he informed Contestant Number Three.

"Alright then," my abductor replied.

Lucky me. My abductor happens to be my bounty and here I am bound and tied up instead.

Before leaving, he slammed my head to the ground where it impacted painfully against the concrete floor.

Looking at his hand once more, he made a face of distaste and unexpectedly kicked me in the stomach. There was a sadist cracking, and I was pretty sure he had broken a rib. Breathing shallowly, I tried to catch my breath and not cry out against the pain. He took one last look at me before turning off the lights and shutting the door.

I lay there, curled up, hoping to ease my pain. I had one broken rib with a nasty bruise probably forming, and another appearing on my face where he hit me. This was not a very fun evening for me.

Too much was going on in my life. Maybe it was a good idea to get away from it all. Of course that would be hard to do since I could even see anything around me much less even move.

I don't know how long I was in there for but it seemed like forever.

Being isolated in a room will do that to you. I eventually fell asleep.

Where was Spike when you needed him?

* * *

Hahahahahahahahaha! Did you like my latest chapter? I thought it was pretty good. They ddiiieee!!!! No, not the character's in this story. I am talking about an anime show I just watched. It was the last episode and they just died. It was so sad; I was so ready to cry when she cried she wanted to live just a little longer. At least they died together. But yeah. I think my next chapter will be the last chapter of Enigma. I can't believe some of the stuff I used in my story. Oh well, it just means I'm creative. Wish my luck on my trip to Cambodia. Until then.

Love & Peace.


	7. Chapter 7

Enigma

Enigma

Nouvelle

Part 7: The Answer

Sorry about the wait. And I'm also sorry about how the author note isn't clearly defined. I'll try and fix that. If anyone knows how to make the spacing bigger please tell me. Anywayz. I wrote this chapter when I was in Cambodia but I didn't know how to finish it. It was just so hard... There were so many ways I could end it. And I apologize in advance if you don't like the ending. I realize I can't please everyone. And Cambodia? Don't go there unless you like being stared at. On with the fic. Cowboy Bebop and the characters don't belong to me.

* * *

I think I met God...

Or at least he said my name.

I mean, there was a burning bush for heaven's sake. The light was so bright that it even knocked me out.

At least that's what I tell myself.

In actuality, it was Spike's head being framed from the light of the light bulb. I was just too tired to respond to my name that I went back to sleep.

I have no idea how long I slept for; but then again, I doubt that anyone can measure the amount of sleep they've gotten while unconscious.

The only thing I remembered was being in the dark room for awhile before the lights flickered on. I have a faint recollection of Spike seeing me then marching out of the room.

That's it...

Pretty impressive on my part.

I rested peacefully for a person with a broken rib. It was so peaceful even, that I didn't have a dream or nightmare.

I remember countless nights where I've dreamed about the crash and my life and all the sorrow. It was rare for me to have a dreamless sleep.

So of course it had to be Spike who woke me up.

The guy wasn't talking to me, but by God's... when he wants to yell, he yells...

"Jet! Where the hell are the bandages?" I heard him call out.

"Right where they should always be; unless, you used all of them. You'd better not have cause I just bought them." Jet answered.

I heard faint grumbling on Spike's part before he replied.

"I'm going out to buy some more. Watch her will you?" He said before I heard a distinct slamming of a door.

Jet sighed before I heard him come over. Curious, I gave a quick peek only to see him staring at me expectantly.

"Knew you'd be up," he said to me. He then called out to Ed.

"Hey Ed, I won, she's up now," he said.

"Oh, no funs, Jet's always good at guessing games." Ed complained as she plopped down next to Jet, frowning at her loss.

Snorting at the both of them, I painstakingly moved myself upwards so that I would be sitting upright.

"So nice to know that you guys care so much about my health that you would even make a bet on me."

Jet just grinned at me, happy that at least the incident hadn't damaged my sarcasm.

"But Faye Faye," Ed said, trying to appease me. "Ed just thought that you'd be awake tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes as I experimentally touch my face to see if the swelling had gone down.

"Honestly. It takes time for a person to heal."

Abruptly I stopped and reran what Ed just said. Stunned, I whipped my attention to Jet and quickly question him.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Three days," he replied.

It was a bit shocking but I shrugged it off. Three days was nothing compared to how long I was frozen for.

Jet seemed to notice my building curiosity to what happened because he asked Ed is she could feed Ein.

Waiting till she was out of the room Jet launched into his explanation of the events after I had been kidnapped.

"Honestly, Faye," he began. "I always thought you knew what you were doing but getting kidnapped by the damn bounty? What were you thinking?"

"Nothing apparently," I said, rolling my eyes at him. "I got knocked out. It's not my fault the guy can't take a hint."

Pausing momentarily, I asked him a question after recalling the events.

"Where were you guys?" I was curious to how they couldn't have noticed me being dragged out by the bounty.

Jet sighed.

"It was just bad timing is all," he said, running tired hands over weary eyes.

"So what happened," I asked. I had been out for three days; I would not be denied the knowledge of the night's events that had been denied earlier to me.

"Well first, we noticed you were gone," he began.

I didn't comment on the 'we.'

"After, we found that the bounty was no longer in the club and we assumed you had gone after it. Of course, we didn't see you in the warehouse, and you weren't replying our calls. In the end, it was just me and Spike who took care of the bounty and the others. Spike was in a rush to leave because, well..." Jet paused a moment to eye me critically. He stared at me intensely as he continued. "He though you had hi-tailed it out of there and he was going to go after you."

I didn't say anything as Jet tried to gauge my reaction. I felt as if I was being examined and probed but I just blinked blankly at him. The time to think about what Jet said would arise at a later time.

Five seconds accounts for later.

What did that mean?

Why would Spike ever think of going after me?

Was he mad that I was running away and not facing my problems?

Didn't he understand that he was my problem?

It took me only a few more seconds to stow away any questions I had, I was too interested in finding out what happened next. The questions could wait.

Jet nodded and continued when he notice he had all of my attention once again.

"We were both about ready to leave when one of the hired hands told us that there was a hostage in the back. I was still tying up one guy so I asked if Spike would go rescue who ever it was. We certainly didn't expect you. But there you were. Spike had to kick down the door and when he couldn't see anything from where he was, he flicked on the lights."

Jet sighed again and shook his head at the memory.

"You lay crumpled on the floor, bruised and curled up. You looked much worse than you actually were."

I nodded absently to show I was processing everything.

"After Spike saw you, he became perfectly calm and walked back out towards the bounty where he jerked the guy up by the front collar and demanded to know who did that to you. I didn't quite get it until I saw you and by the time I reached Spike, he was already beating the guy up, looking completely calm about the whole damn situation. It took me awhile to snap Spike out of this daze he was in, but when I did, he dropped him like a sack of potatoes and went to go get you. It was Spike who brought you back, and it was Spike who treated you. He didn't let me anywhere near even when your fever started. This is the first time he's left your side since then."

I stared blankly ahead as Jet finished his story.

In my head it didn't make sense...

In my heart I understood...

But since when did I ever listen to my heart?

Unaware of what I was doing I got up and began to pace back and forth, ignoring the pain that came fleetingly from my now healing rib.

Turning abruptly, I directed insecure eyes towards him.

"What do I do now?" I asked desperately.

The original plan was for me to leave right after getting the bounty but it had already been three days since then and I didn't know if it was still a go. Was I supposed to stay and talk it out?

I expected Jet to know the answer.

Too bad my expectations went unfulfilled.

"It's you decision Faye. I've learned that I can't make them for you."

"And neither can Spike," Jet muttered under his breath, too low for me to hear.

So Jet wasn't going to provide the answers.

I should have expected that.

Well, if at first you don't succeed, try, try again.

"Help me load my stuff," I told Jet as I turned and went to find Ed. She sat with Ein going through the dog food I bough the mutt. I approached them with a chiding smile as I saw them fight over a kibble.

"Hey kid," I said to Ed as I knelt down next to her slowly, still conscious of my broken rib.

She in turn, tilted her head from up off the floor to look at me questionably.

"I'll be gone for awhile," I said, unsure of how to continue. I didn't really need to worry since Ed finished for me.

"Will you bring me back a gift when I see you again?"

Smiling at her, I complied.

"Sure thing, kiddo."

I got up and gave a gentle pat on Ein's head before heading towards the hanger. Jet would already be done stowing my stuff. There was nothing left to do.

I took my time getting there as my heavy feet took me closer one step at a time.

Jet stood at attention by my Red Tail when I got there. Silently I made my way forward till I was standing face to face with him. We stare at each other in understanding until Jet thrusted his hand forward to shake mine.

"You were one of a kind Faye," Jet said sincerely. "We had our ups and downs but I'll never meet another partner like you."

Looking at his outstretched hand, I found it inadequate for the emotions bubbling inside and instead I threw my arms around him. Jet was the mother and father I never had all rolled into one package and I would miss the everyday guidance he provided.

Jet hesitantly patted my back as I finished my hug. Patting my head, he left the hanger and went back into the main room.

Now alone, I stood in the hanger absorbing the sight. Finally, I got into my Red Tail and pulled out.

In the end, it had been my decision to leave.

In the end, I was sacrificing everything for love.

And in the end, I felt hollow and alone inside.

I drifted aimlessly in outer space with the ignition off, just sitting and thinking.

I seemed to be doing that a lot.

I don't know if there's ever been a time when I haven't felt alone except for my time on the Bebop.

It's a cold, dead feeling that will make one bitter and cynical.

Believe me, it's not fun.

Yet here I was alone.

I was giving up my family and the one job that was slowly helping me pay off my debts.

Was I really willing to let go and move on?

To forget the only man I've ever loved?

I've been with a number of men and I know there is a difference between having sex and making love though I haven't experienced the latter.

The answers to my questions didn't come to me like that but I eventually got them.

And it was now official.

I'm a fool...

I can't go through with it.

Maybe it's just me or I'm a coward but I can't give up everything that matters to me.

It was taken away by force before.

I wasn't about to do it voluntarily now.

I took my time to get back, stopping along the way to get Ed something. I bought her an Ant farm; though, I'm not sure what Jet would do if they got loose.

I could just imagine Ed sitting, watching the ants saying, "March, march, march, march," then picking one up as it continued to walk, and then placing it back down. I smiled as my imaginary Ein licked the trail and whimpered, running away because the ants had pinched its tongue.

The Bebop came into sight and I didn't even need to think as I pulled up.

I've lived there so long it's become second nature.

And here I was again.

It had one been two hours since I left and now I was back again.

I opened the door and climbed out of Red Tail. Hitting the ground, I sighed as I rested my head against the cold metal of my aircraft.

Taking a steadying breath, I turned around.

And stopped cold.

Spike stood there, arms crossed, mouth unsmiling. No lazy grin, no nods in greeting, just a deep set frown as if it had been there for a while.

I imagined it had.

I didn't know what to do so I just stood there and stared back at him.

I, of course, didn't win our little staring contest.

I mean come on, the man has the discipline of a trained... umm... a trained... never mind. He's just an ex-mafia member.

The moment I looked away, I tried to scramble back into my Red Tail. It was the only option I had, considering Spike was blocking the door.

Grunting, I tried to hoist myself back up into the cockpit despite the pain in my side before two arms wrapped themselves around me and tossed my over Spike's shoulder.

Grimacing against the sharp pain that shot through me, I began to pound on Spike's back, yelling at him to let me down. He said nothing in response before he walked out the doors and down the hall. All the while, I was screaming profanities that are much too vile to repeat.

By the time we reached the living room, I had given up my struggles in favor of hanging limply over his shoulder scowling at the walls. Ed waved to me as we passed by her. From the corner of my eye I could see Jet in the kitchen cooking something. He had a black eye.

I wonder what happened while I was away.

Spike continued on and passed my bedroom door heading for his own. My eyebrows shot up at this fact but of course Spike couldn't see my reaction. Opening the door, he stepped through then dropped me unceremoniously onto his bed before turning around and closing the door behind him.

This was not going to be fun.

Spike pause for a moment to stare at the door. I imagined he was trying to get his thoughts together. He didn't say anything though. Instead, he began to pace back and forth.

It was about after 5 minutes of just staring at him walking before I became impatient.

If he wasn't going to talk then I would.

"So," I began.

Damn. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought it would.

"You wouldn't leave my head."

Huh? What was Spike talking about?

"Julia was gone but you were there."

Okay... He was not making any sense.

"I left after I killed Viscous because I thought there was nothing left for me here. I would have preferred to die rather than survive but I did. I spent nine months wondering here and there, contemplating about what I had left in my life that mattered. At the beginning, the Bebop wasn't one of them. But it took me nine months to realize it was."

Wow. Coherent sentences that still made no sense.

"It should have taken me longer," Spike continued. By now he had stopped pacing and just stood staring blankly at the wall. "I should have still thought of Julia and how I missed her, but to tell the truth. She hasn't been apart of my life for that long... But I know I loved her..."

Spike turned to face me but I looked away. I couldn't meet his eyes. I wanted to hear what he had to say without causing a fight.

"She was what made me who I am... You did that too."

Blinking, I refused to look at him and instead contented myself with listening to his voice.

"That was what got me the most. That I thought of you. At first I brushed it off, but by the end of another three months I decided to just come back."

"I came back for you," I murmured, repeating the words I heard that one night. The words that I thought had been my own wishful thinking.

"Yeah," Spike quietly agreed. "I had to see why you wouldn't leave my head; the reason why I thought about you."

"Did you find your answer?" I asked him. My gaze had shifted so that I could only see the floor in front of me.

"I don't know," Spike sighed as he pulled up a chair. "You're an enigma to me Faye, but I guess that's why I came back; to solve the puzzle."

But that wasn't enough for me. That answer wasn't enough.

"Why do you care about me," I questioned in anguish. "Why do you act like you don't care? Why do you continue to hurt me, haunt me... even when you aren't dead?"

"Because I do, because I can, because I can't help it," he breathed out. "I'm usually in control of any situation, but I'm not always when you are involved. You might get hurt, and I can't do anything about it and I hate that feeling," Spike confessed.

Now I understand.

Spike regretted what happened to Julia.

And he couldn't bear to let anything happen to me that would make him relive the guilt he had a year to get over.

That damn man still couldn't get it into his empty head that I wasn't Julia.

"What about when you hurt me?" I asked bitterly. "Is that alright? Do you feel better when you're the one doing it instead of others?"

Spike stared at me and I became self-conscious, but I wouldn't look away. Not this time.

"No," he said. "I never intended to hurt you."

"Really?" I laughed. "Because you've been doing one hell of a good job."

Spike became defensive at my taunt.

"You're referring to that night when we last talked about Julia."

"No," I answered. "I'm referring to every night ever since you got back."

Spike seemed to freeze at my answer, but not for long. He began to pace the room once more.

"I couldn't help it. Things weren't suppose to happen that way. I had intended to talk to you about what Jet and I were discussing, not scare you."

Okay. Apparently he didn't hear what I said and was now going to explain to me why he acted the way he did that night.

"What were you talking about?" I asked.

"You."

I rolled my eyes. No need to state the obvious.

"Jet didn't think it was a good idea that I spend too much time with you. You still needed to adjust to me being back."

"But you wouldn't listen," I continued for him, my voice monotonous. "Because you're the only one who can decide what's best for me.

Spike decided to ignore my last comment and continued.

"I didn't mean for our relationship to become as bad as it had. I had actually wanted to start anew," he confessed. "But then you just had to run away..."

"I didn't run away," I protested but was silenced by the knowing frown he threw at me.

"You ran away," Spike confirmed. He then pulled up a chair and sat in front of me. "My question is why?"

I sat there for a few minutes just staring. He deserved an answer I supposed, but only after intensive deliberation.

"I couldn't take it anymore. You were confusing me and then you went and did what you did." I wouldn't admit that he scared me to his face. "You've never hurt me before, not once in all our fights but you threatened me." My voice choked at the last few words.

"Faye, you have to understand," Spike said after a few minutes, taking my hands in his. "I loved her. She'll always be apart of whom I am. Even if I don't anymore, I want to honor her memory. She didn't deserve to have what happened happen to her."

I tried to see it from Spike's point of view but I couldn't. Not with the memory of his hand wrapped around my neck still fresh in my mind. It would take me time to understand how he felt on the situation. In the meantime, I decided that any conversation with Spike would stay clear of her.

Wait... Did he just say he didn't love Julia anymore?

I looked down at our adjoined hands and allowed my heart to do a little jump.

Maybe I was beginning to understand...

But I was prepared for how long it would take for him to understand me.

"So?" I asked him. "What now?"

He let go of my hand and sat back in his chair, but he didn't answer me. Instead he just went back to staring at the wall behind me.

Fine. I had to be the grown up again.

Deciding that now was the time to cut through the tension that had formed ever since I got back from my faux escape; I stood up slowly in hopes of not agitating my broken rib anymore and walked towards the door.

"Come on Cowboy," I beckoned. "I'm hungry, and it's not nice to starve the sick and healing."

In the end, I would decide what's best for me.

I now understood part of Spike's reasoning.

I understood the reason why he came back.

And I was beginning to understand why he had threatened me.

I also knew Spike would never hurt me.

So we would go back to the way things were before I left, before me and Spike had that fight. Sure we would argue, but at least we were still friends.

Spike still didn't know that I loved him and that was fine with me. No need to complicate our already screwy relationship with a tiny detail.

I wonder what Jet's gonna say about this whole situation?

I turned to look at him as he came up beside me. I don't think I would cry over him anymore.

No.

He wouldn't make me cry anymore.

Frowning, I asked him a question that had been nagging at me ever since we started our talk.

"Why does Jet have a black eye?"

Spike shrugged indifferently. "He wouldn't tell me where you went."

* * *

It's done. I'm not gonna write anymore. The story is complete. Unless you want more. Yay, I actually used the word enigma in my story. I didn't think I ever would. I decided not to have them become a couple in the end because my story is not long enough for that to occur and I thought that would be too mushy. Well, we now understand (sorta) why Spike behaved the way he did. And thank you little sissy because she was the one who advised me have Faye leave but come back. If you don't like my ending, there is nothing I can do about it. Even I sorta don't like how I worded it but it came out as I had envisioned it. Go on and flame me, I know I am. In any case thank you for reading my story. Please leave a review.

Love & Peace.


	8. Chapter 8

Enigma Sequel

Nouvelle

So guess what…. I'm back! I bet you all thought I fell off the face of the planet. Well nope. It took me over 4 years (and then some depending on when you're counting from) but I am happy to say that your reviews have gone answered and I am now in the process of writing a sequel/finale to Enigma. I have the plot all done and now it just writing it. But for all those patient readers, I thought I'd give you a sneak peek into the happenings of the Bebop one year later. I'll probably leave this little sneak peek up for a week or so and then take it down. The actual sequel will be its own separate story with a new title and everything. So keep an eye out for it ^-^

* * *

Oh my god… They were everywhere. Everywhere I say. Everywhere!

"Ed!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. That girl was in a heap of trouble.

To my right I heard Ein yip in pain.

There were Ants…. Everywhere! Crawling on things. Climbing on things. Another yip from Ein. Biting things… The thought that I shouldn't have bought Ed those Ants last year starts an annoying pounding beat in my head.

How was I supposed to know that this would happen? That after a year of taking care of her ants in their nice little ant container thingy that Ed would watch a nature show about Ants and decide to free them… on the Bebop.

A loud crash followed by Jet yelling obscenities down the hall.

Ugh. I guess the newly freed Ants had already made their way into Jet's Bonsai room.

Shit.

The Universe just loves to prove that it hates me sometimes.

* * *

Hehehe. Sneak peak.

Love & Peace


End file.
